A New Target
by AngelOfDarkness130
Summary: This is the side story to my first work. This story is telling what is happening to Mai during the time of the SPR meeting. THIS STORY IS NOT UP TO DATE WITH THE TIMING OF GAKUEN ALICE. This is how it began for Mai.
1. Why Me?

**Me: Ya I know that this story is going nowhere fast but hey you need this story to understand what I am going to put in the other story.**

**Naru: Would you just get on with it!**

**Mai: Shush!**

**Me: Well… okay but realize this… this story does not GO with the story line timing of Gakuen Alice and that in this I will be calling it "Alice Academy". Now, if you please Mai.**

**Mai: Angel owns neither Ghost Hunt nor Gakuen Alice (Alice Academy). **

_Italics/underline: Flashback__  
Italics: Thoughts_

**Mai's POV:**

_How much longer can I run? What do they want with me?  
_I ran as fast as I could, trying to outrun them all.

"Don't let her escape!" I heard one of them yell. I don't know what is going on. One minute I am working in SPR the next I am running for my life and freedom.

How did it get like this?

In one month my entire life was turned around. I wish that it had turned for the better, but look at me now. This is pathetic. I ran away from home and went into hiding. I was so scared then. I was running from them for months but now I have no fear to give to them. All I have is my determination to get away.

_I don't care how I do it but I will get away. But, MAN, these guys are persistent. This time it took them less time to find me. I wonder how long I have been running from these idiots. DAMN BASTERS! Can't they just take no for an answer. This is bullshit! I swear! I want this all to stop. They got even more persistent after THAT incident. I want to pay him back for all the damage he did to me. _

I ran and ran and then hid in an ally.

"Sir, we seem to have lost her!" someone shouted.  
"Find her! The principal has great interest in her. Remember that what he says goes!"

_Who?_

_What is this all about? I understand that what I do is kinda cool but that is no reason to chase me for months on end. Who is this principal?_

I saw one of the men turn a corner and running toward me. I ran again.

_WHY AM I SO IMPORTANT TO THEM?_

**Me: uhgg…**

**Mai: You okay?**

**Me: Ya. But now I have to right the reason that she is running.**

**Naru: Well that is the reason of this side story.**

**Me: For once I agree with you *sigh***

**Mai****: O_o**

**Me: ****What****?**

**Mai: Nothing. Anyway… please REVIEW! XD**


	2. How this all began

**Me: HELL YA!**

**Mai: Why are you yelling?**

**Me: I'm finally on summer break! XD**

**Naru: Wait a second! Does that mean what I think it means?**

**Me: YEP! I will be writing more often now. Isn't that great?**

**Naru: SHIT! **

**Mai and Gene: YES!**

**Me: What are you doing here Gene? O_o**

**Gene: I thought I could do the disclaimer since I WON'T BE IN THE STORY ANY TIME SOON! :( **

**Me: Opps, sorry! You can do the disclaimer.**

**Gene: Angel does not own Ghost Hunt or Gakuen Alice (Alice Academy)! **

_Italics/underlined: flashback__  
Italics: thoughts_**  
**_**italics/bold/underlined: flashback thoughts**_

**Mai's POV: **

_I can't run anymore. I might as well give up. I mean, what else can I do? _

I stopped running and sat on the ground waiting for me to be found. I couldn't help but wonder and remember how this all started. It all started about half a year ago. I started running away from them after a month when they came to talk to me. After one month, just one, my life was changed forever.

It was just a normal day when they came. It was night and I was going home straight after working with Modaka in SPR…  
(FLASHBACK)

_**Man, am I tired! I can't wait to crash on my bed and go to sleep. **__I went into my home and sat on the corner of my bed. __**I wonder how everyone else is doing. **__Then the doorbell rang. I went to answer it to find a small group of people standing there. _

"_Are you Miss Mia Taniyama?" said one of the men._

"_Yes I am. How may I help?" I said wondering what on earth all people were doing here._

"_Ah…it is a pleasure to finally meet such a kind young lady."_

"_Excuse me, but do I know you?" I asked more confused then ever._

"_I would like to speak to her about the matters at hand myself, if you do not mind," said a voice that came from the shadows of the night._

The man seemed strange the moment I laid my eyes on him. He was tall and had black hair. I would like to have seen his eyes but they were covered with a mask. I wondered why on earth he was wearing a mask, not to mention that he was completely dressed in black. I don't know why, but for some reason my instincts told me that I could not trust him. I reasoned that it was just because I was tiered and my mind was just messing with me. How I wish I had trusted my instincts right then.

"_Oh…yes…of course. Sorry Persona," _

"_It's all right. Hello Miss Mia. I cannot express how eager I am to meet you," he said with a smile I immediately saw that was fake. I have seen it enough times with Naru._

"_Err…ya…would you like to come inside?" __**I swear these people are just confusing me even more and what is it with people wearing nothing but black. Is Naru's way of dressing officially a fashion trend? **_

"_Why, yes, thank you. Men you stay out here, I would like to speak to her in private." _

_He walked in and sat down on the couch saying, "Sorry for intruding."_

"_No, it's okay. Would you like some tea?"_

"_Yes, please. That is, if it is not a bother," he said in such a calm voice that caused me to calm down a bit._

"_Give me a minute," I said wondering if it was really okay to let some stranger enter my home._

_I walked into the kitchen to prepare the tea. __**Why is this man here? What does he want? I wonder if he is a client for SPR. Wait! How does he know where I live then? Okay then, scratch that .Hmm… I wonder.W-w-w-w-what i-if he is a murderer that comes to people's houses and…no, no, no…that can't be. Oh, the tea is done. **_

"_Sorry for making you wait," I said a tiny little bit nervously._

"_Oh, that is quite alright. I am the one who must excuse himself. You must be confused as to what this all about."_

"_Ya… confused is defiantly the word I would use to describe myself right now," I said happy that I might actually get some answers now._

"_Well I am here to make you an offer," he said while staring straight at me, sending shivers up my spine._

"_An offer?" I said even more bewildered than ever._

"_Yes, but first I need to ask you some questions."_

"_Alright," I said wondering if this really was alright._

"_Do you have any…SPECIAL… abilities?" he said with a small smirk._

"_I… I'm not sure what you mean," I said a bit startled._

"_I have heard things about you Miss Taniyama…yes… many things," he said with a purr in his voice._

"_What kind of things?" __**Why is my heart pumping so fast?**_

"_Just that you are an orphan with very interesting abilities and a questionable bloodline"_

"_What do you mean by my 'bloodline'?" _

"_Do you really believe that you are alone? I beg to differ."_

"_How am I not alone? I have no parents or relatives… so ya I am alone" _

"_Well I will answer all those questions… if you accept our offer, that is," a wide smile started to spread on his face._

"_What is your offer?"_

"_Come to Alice Academy. There you will not be alone. You will not have to worry about working or being alone. There we are all family. A special family," he said with such little warmth that it was hard to believe him._

"_But… I …" _

"_Everyone in Alice is special. We are chosen beings with extraordinary abilities. We thrive far beyond the abilities of a non-Alice. The government searches for us and protects us from the dangerous of this world"_

"_W-what kind of dangers?" I finally managed to say._

"_The dangers of the greed of mankind of course. All those who are not an Alice, they seek us and desire to use us. They feed off what we are capable of doing. We are put into a special school to make sure that we are all safe," he said._

_**He acts as though he is superior to all humans, as if he wasn't human!**_

"_By 'protecting' what exactly do you mean?" I finally said with a bit of worry in my voice._

"_By putting us in the academy," he said in a tone of 'didn't I just say that'._

"_But… how? What do they do in the academy?" I said realizing that I was scared. __**I remember a friend told me of a school that recruits kids of elementary to high school. Rumors of that school are that no one is allowed to see their friends or family until they graduate. What if this was that school? I could never stand being away from my friends!**_

"_What do you mean to ask?" he said, snapping me back into reality._

"_Do… do you…um…that is… DO YOU NOT LET THE STUDENTS OF YOUR ACADEMY OUT?" I FINALLY managed to ask._

_He took a few seconds to let that question sink in. At first it was a bit of a shock, but then it was as if he was wondering what would happen if he told me. Then, with a smirk on his face, he said, "Yes it is true. We keep students in that school and do not let them out. But this is only to protect them from the dangers of the outside world."_

"_HOW DOES THAT PROTECT THEM?" I burst out feeling more angered by the minute._

"_I understand that to you it makes no sense right now but if you come with us to the academy you will see how we protect them, how we care for them"_

"_NO! I refuse to go there! That's horrible… to never be able to see your friends… your family. HOW IS THAT PROTECTING THEM? You just lock them away as though they are prisoners. I would NEVER go to such a school!" I said, bursting into anger. __**How could they claim that this is for their own good? **_

"_Miss Mia… I do not think you have much of a choice," he said with a smile that sent shivers up my spine._

"_What?"_

"_We know things about you that even you do not know. We see great potential in you. We want to protect you from those who are using you."_

"_NOBODY … is using me."_

"_Is that so?" The smile on his face started to make me more nervous than ever._

"_Why would you even ask that?"_

"_I am sure that Mr. Oliver Davis is using you for his own benefit."_

_Fear filled my body. I was completely shocked. __**How does he know about Naru? **__I tried to play it off and said, "I don't know what you're talking about. Who is Oliver Davis?"_

"_Don't pretend, we already know everything. We know many things about all your friends. John Brown is a priest from Australia. Ayako Mizuzaki is priestess and a doctor. Masoko Hara is a famed…" I cut him off right there. "How do you know about them?"_

"_Trust me, we know much more, especially about your family. They probably kept so many secrets from you. Do you want to know your family secrets?"_

_**My family…. Secrets… what is he talking about?**_

"_My parents never had any secrets. They were both only children. You don't know what you are talking about!" My blood was boiling. I was outraged!_

"_I believe I do. I will tell you everything about your family, that is, you come with us. Now decide…do you really want to stay in the darkness when I can show you the light and truth about your family?" He was saying this with truth in his voice. I wanted to think that it was all a lie but… the way he is saying this made it seem so believable. I wanted to know. I already made my choice and I am not backing out from it._

"_So?"_

"_I can't believe this but I actually believe you about my family"_

"_Then…?"_

"_No."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_I gave you my answer…No."_

"_I see."_

"_I will not go to that school. I want to know the truth about my family past… if there even is a secret. Yet that does not mean that I will risk my future to learn about the past."_

"_Miss Mia… I will be taking my leave but remember this… one way or another you will come to this academy. We knew you have abilities before you even knew it yourself. We know you better than you know yourself."_

"_You know the way to the door."_

"_Farewell Miss Mia. Oh… and take care of those friends of yours. We wouldn't want them to get hurt now, would we?" His smile widened to the point where he was practically laughing._

_**WHAT?**_

"_Knowing too much could get them in trouble. And please remember that Alice Academy is supported by the government so everything we do is backed up by those who run this place."_

_**Wait! The government helps these guys?**_

"_Can't you see Miss Mia? You can't avoid us and you can not be protected by the law because the law is on our side. Farewell."_

(Flashback end)

I remember that time so well. When he left, that warning was the only thing going through my head. I couldn't tell anyone what had just happened or I would put them in danger. The police could not help me and they would not leave me alone. They did everything to frighten me. They would stalk me at work, send letters, and they even once bombed my class. This went on for a month. Then I decided I could not stay there anymore. Not to mention that I had not seen any of my friends since Naru's leave to England. I would have no one to miss me there. I quit SPR, packed my bags and left in the middle of the night. I began running since then. Where ever I go they find me and then I just start running again. I want to go back so bad, but there is nothing left for me there. Luckily, Naru leaving was beneficial to me since I free time on my hands more often. I joined a couple things. I joined martial arts classes, gymnastics, magic classes and foreign language classes. Those classes have help me to avoid these people for this long, but now I think it is time to end the cat-and-dog chase. Or maybe not. That depends if I can come up with a way out of this mess.

_This is his entire fault. He did this to me. He destroyed my life. No matter what happens, no matter who I meet, where I go, or how I got there I will always remember his name… his voice … and that wretched voice of his. I will never forget it as long as I live. Back when I first met him I could not remember his name, but now it was imprinted in my mind. Out of all the names that I will never forget… not even when death tries to cut off my voice, shut my eyes, and stiffen my body. His name I will always be remembered first. Remembered, it will be, just as it will be hated. One day I will make him pay. Until then I won't forget the pain that you are causing me right now. I will never forget that name._

_**PERSONA**_

**Me: Well that one took a while to think about.**

**Gene: At least ya finished.**

**Mia: What's gonna happen to me?**

**Me: Relax. Nothing very bad is going to happen to you. I am also thinking about putting another Alice character in there. Not to mention a very impressive special technique Mia has had hidden for a while.**

**Naru/Gene/Mia: Special technique?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Yasu: WHAT IS IT? WHAT IS IT?**

**Me: It's… YASU…? What are you doing here?**

**Yasu: Just here to remind you about that.**

**Me: Oh…right. Okay everyone this side story (unlike most) will be updated as the other one gets updated. I can't write the entire side story because it would kill the suspense for the other story. KK? And now for the peppiest boy in here to close this off. GO FOR IT! ;}**

**Yasu and Gene: PLEASE R&R! HEY! She meant me!**

**Mia: Pfft! Oh you two!**


	3. Who are you?

**Me: HIYA EVERYBODY!  
Naru: You don't give up do you?  
Me: HAHAHA… of course not XD  
Naru: You should give it a shot.  
Me: Not as long as you're alive.  
Gene: Okay… lets bully Naru until he dies XD  
Mai: Ya… so before we do that… on to the disclaimer!  
Gene: ANGEL OWNS NOTHING! **

Mai's POV:

"Hmph… okay one down, now 20 more to go. Great."

I managed to spring a surprise attack on one of those jerks that have been chasing me. The guy left that pack of wild wolfs thinking that he had heard me, but he went in the opposite direction of where I was. I swear I've gotten away from them multiple times… ya think they would just give up. These guys are seriously asking for an old fashion butt-whooping.

_Better get movin'… they'll probably notice this guy is gone in a couple of minutes_

I was leaving but then stopped and turned around. There were 2 reasons why. I figured I could use this to my advantage. It wasn't the best opportunity to use this technique but if it could help me escape, well then, why not? I started thinking for a while, and when I had it all figured out I knew it was show time.

"Well let's get the 'Mai Spectacular' one the road," I sighed under my breath, praying that this would work.

Before I left I turned around once more.

_There it is AGAIN! That same feeling. _I thought looking from side to side.

His is the second time I turn around with that as a reason. I don't know why but I feel like there is someone following me. I felt a presence around me, but I could not find the cause. Then a horrible thought went through my mind :

_What if it's one of the guys following me and is just waiting for me to put my guard down._

I disregarded that thought almost immediately. Those idiots are not smart enough to pull a trick like that and I am pretty sure that they know that I can feel their presence. I've been running for so long I have been able to feel their presence-and recognize it -if one of them is near me. This presence was different. This presence belonged to someone I have yet to meet. I don't know if they want to hurt me or if they are just observing me. I don't think that they want to hurt me or else they should have already sprung an attack. I forgot about the matter since the presence had soon disappeared. So once again I worked out my plan, and I was soon set to go. I took one last deep breath before putting forward my plan…

_Here goes nothing … or more like everything._

Normal POV:

"Hey, where's Iza?" said one of the men in the group.

"I'm right here," said a man as he emerged from the shadows.

Iza was bleeding on the arm and the head. He had been beaten by someone badly. He seemed to be angry and yet in pain all at once.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked someone again.

"That girl that we're chasing, that's what. She got me from behind and knocked me down. Though, I can tell ya this, that girl doesn't mess around and she's one heck of a fighter."

"That's one of the reasons that they are interested in her. She's not scared to take a risk and fears nothing… not even death. That girl is a fighter that fights to survive."

With this they all went quiet and continued to search for Mai. They searched everywhere, but they didn't find her. They search high and low, left and right, but they did not find her. Then they realized that Iza disappeared again. Two men had separated from the group to search for him.

"Jeez… what the heck is going through Iza's head?" one of them asked.

Then suddenly they saw Iza run right in front of them.

"HEY, IZA!" they yelled.

Iza stopped running for a minute. Out of breath he said, "I saw Mai Taniyama running in this direction," and then he ran off again.

"I'll call for the rest of the guys," said one of the two as he started to call them, but he was interrupted by the other guy.

"Why? If we catch her single handedly, they'll most likely reward us. Don't you think so?"  
The other man nodded in agreement.

They followed Iza to a warehouse that was near them.

"She went in there!" yelled Iza, pointing at the warehouse.

All three of them burst into the warehouse and started to roam about. They started searching around. Something was off though. They decided that maybe they did need to call for the rest of the crew. Then they noticed something… Iza was gone again!

"That guy has got to stop doing this!" one of the men yelled in anger.

"We should just call the… AUGHH!" screamed the second man as he fell to the floor.

"Hey… what the heck!" the first man yelled.

He turned around to see who had attacked them and was shocked to see who it was. He was in so much shock he wasn't able to properly defend himself and was attacked. He was holding on to consciousness by a thread. Then he said, "Iza, you traitor!"

"How is he a traitor if he is not here, because I am not a traitor since I was never with you guys in the first place?" said Iza. But something was off… Iza was speaking in a woman's voice! Then he did something even more confusing. He reached under his neck and ripped his face off! A face mask! That's when the man realized what was going on. He laughed and said, "We really did underestimate you, huh? Right…Mai Taniyama?"

Mai immediately knocked the man out. She smiled and said, "Took you long enough."

I turned to leave when I suddenly heard someone laughing behind me. I quickly turned ready to fight but the laughter disappeared the moment I turned. shivers went up mky spind, I began to feel unsafe... someones watching me. _Who are you ...? _

**Me: Well, that's finished.  
Mai: Ya, well, I'm totally lost here.  
Naru: That's nothing new.  
Mai: HEY!  
Gene: So what did just happen? What did Mai do?  
Me: Well we can all thank Gosho Aoyama for this. He is the author of ****Case Closed ****and of ****Magic Kaito. ****He created a thief that is a master of disguise. He learned how to mimic the voice, actions, and looks of a person in a matter of seconds by his father, a very talented magician. So I just thought it would be cool to have Mai be able to do the same thing. ^^'  
Gene: Interesting… anyway…. PLEASE R&R! **


End file.
